Warmth
by Rikayu-chan
Summary: He was a true deity of winter; cold, fierce, mysterious, and deadly... yet beautiful and calm at the same time. OneShot. SessKag.


**Disclaimer: **The characters I used in this story are not owned by me. All rights are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi, respective creator of _Inuyasha._

**Author's Note: **I'm starting to get addicted to one-shots. Writing this was, as usual, a way for me to divert my boredom at work into something a bit more creative, if not useful. You can probably call this a continuation to _Tender. _Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Warmth  
**By Rikayu  
**

The icy touch of a cold breeze against her bare back was the first thing she felt as her mind started to regain consciousness from slumber. However, her eyes remained closed, craving more of the comforting solace that sleep provided. But as cold wafted up against her skin again, she slowly forced herself to open her eyes, fully awake.

With a yawn, she turned to rest against her back, stretching her limbs out lazily. Her hand drifted to the empty space beside her on the futon, residual warmth proving that there had indeed been a body laying next to her. A question dawned on her, and she sat upright almost immediately: Where did the body go?

A shiver went down her spine as she once again felt the cold seep into her skin, calling out to her almost. She turned her head and saw two shoji doors left slightly open. Curious, she grabbed the white yukata splayed on the floor next to her and put it on, fastening a sash around her waist. As she stood in front of the doors, she peeked through the inch-wide slit, her hands resting against the dark wooden frame. Then with a deep breath, she slid the doors open, the cold wind rushing in, dragging in light snowflakes that were falling from the sky. Her blue eyes fell instantly upon silvery hair that almost seemed to melt into the background.

She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly thought against it, content in watching her lover from behind. She watched silently as his hair swayed gently as he leaned against a wooden pillar, dressed in white and staring out a snowy world he seemed to belong in. And for a moment, she pondered on that thought, a smile creeping onto her face.

He was a true deity of winter; cold, fierce, mysterious, and deadly... yet beautiful and calm at the same time. He could kill as easily as the cold killed nature. But he was serene just like the snow he watched fall from the grey sky above. He hid his emotions and faults behind a cold facade, always in control and acting only out of necessity just as winter cloaked the earth in a blanket of snow and then withdrawing as needed when spring would run its course of renewal.

She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, burying her face in the mass of silvery-white hair that fell down his back, relishing in the clean, crisp scent of winter he possessed. She felt his muscles tense until they relaxed and she felt him turn slightly in her grasp. She stood on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on the spot of jaw right below his ear.

Intense golden eyes that burned through her soul no matter how cold it was stared down at her. A hot rush filled her cheeks as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, his clawed hand tangling itself in her dark hair. Then she felt his lips make a heated trail down to her cheek before making their way down her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin.

She giggled and placed her hands against his chest, her fingertips brushing against a line of smooth skin revealed by a parted gi as he snaked his hands around her waist. Fluttering butterflies lit her stomach and he pulled her closer, a low rumbling in his chest as her arms reached up to clasp behind his neck. His hot breath made the sensitive skin of her neck tingle and she giggled again.

She heard him say her name as his hands ran down her back. A delightful shiver went down her spine and she tightened her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to her. Then as he pulled away to place his foreheard on hers, her hands went up to cup the sides of his face. An almost unnoticable pink had tinted his pale cheeks and Kagome smiled, closing her eyes as she allowed him to kiss her.

Sesshoumaru was, indeed, just like winter and the cold snow that fell from the sky, in so many ways. And yet...

He gave her warmth.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW**


End file.
